Nothing Comes Without a Twist
by Aeriel Ravenna
Summary: Tenative PG13. Okay, this is Another Stubborn Countess-changed. I even changed the title. Its gonna be a good one, i can tell. Check it out.
1. Lale Gets a Summons

Dearest Lale,  
  
Sister, you must come to Court! It's quite entertaining, and I long to see you again. Plus, you know I would enjoy showing you off to all my new found friends, who've heard all about you. They would adore seeing you, I'm sure. I know how you feel about court, but goodness, it's not at all bad! Just because you're used to roaming about like an elf on a field day doesn't mean that everyone here is overly prim and proper! Just give it a chance, beloved sister!  
I haven't got any more time to write, because I'm off to a luncheon with Lady Nora, but PLEASE come visit, before I send the royal family's guards after you!  
  
Love you always, Your only sister, Beryl PS- I promise I won't let anyone call you a 'hick,' as you so crudely put it.  
  
Lale put down the letter and sighed. It was just like Beryl to ask for her to come to the place that she had been born to hate. Her mother had always spoken ill of the Court and of Court life, as she had spent her whole life there until she had met Lale's father. Once they met (for her mother had always clamed that it was 'love at first sight') she had left the Court and never returned. The result of this was that Lale and her sister Beryl had never gone to court, and in Lale's case, never desired to do so. They weren't required to go, though it was unusual as Lale and Beryl were of high status-Countesses, both of them. They had always decided when the time came for them to inherit the land and title, they would share title and duties equally.  
  
However, when taxes became too high and someone needed to speak to the king to sort them out, Beryl had gladly offered to visit and mend the problems. She had done so quickly, but during her stay had enjoyed herself so much that she no longer wanted to come home.  
  
Beryl was considerably older than Lale, by ten years, but the two had always been close. Lale was slightly hurt by her sister's choice, but she knew that Beryl was probably having the time of her life. She's very different from me, Lale reflected, she's more into court affairs and clothes and suitors and all that stuff-well, I'm not, and I certainly will not go to court, she decided.  
  
Lale was truly different from her sister. Not only in looks and age-Beryl had the lighter, plainer features of her father, while Lale's looks clearly favored those of her mother, but also in their manner and behavior. Lale was brave, and usually uninhibited, whereas her sister was more demure and feminine. Beryl was also more sociable, however. Lale was content to run through the woods blissfully and listen to the birds sing and feel the aura of the wood nymphs, but Beryl very much enjoyed a good glass of wine, quality conversation, and a few hearty laughs with friends.  
  
Lale sighed again, and stood from the stool upon which she had been standing. She stretched gracefully. It was about three weeks since she had gotten the letter, and she still hadn't written back to her sister. Lale didn't see a point in trying to convince Beryl that she was better off where she was.  
  
"Mistress, you have a visitor," a herald said from behind her. Lale, slightly nonplussed at his sudden arrival, turned to face him.  
  
"Very well. Send them in, if you please," She replied. The herald nodded, bowed, and took his leave. Several minutes later, he returned, leading a young man whom Lale did not know. He was good-looking, with wavy red brown hair that curled to the top of his high collared cape. His eyes were emerald green, and they sparkled with an amused light. He was not tall, being only about a hand span taller than Lale herself, but he stood with such dignity and confidence that he seemed to touch the sky.  
  
"Ah, you must be Lale," the man said, smiling slightly. Lale gave him a puzzled look. She opened her clasped hands slightly and nodded. He was obviously of some high rank, she could now see clearly. "Yes, that I am," she said, careful to speak politely. "I am sorry that I do not know who you are, though," she added.  
"Oh, please excuse my poor manners," he said hastily. "I am Terem, son of King Vidanric and Queen Meliara. I am also a good friend of your sister's," he said. "In fact it is on her behalf that I have come. I was riding past here, to Tlanth, and your sister bade me give you a message. Here is a letter from her."  
  
He handed Lale a short letter that basically said, 'Lale, come to court' in fancy language. She sighed and inwardly cursed this attractive young- prince, she realized. 


	2. A Kiss and a Court

A day and a half later, Lale sat in a very comfortable, fancy carriage, still cursing inwardly. Terem sat across from her, smiling slightly. She liked Terem, he was funny, witty, and quite interesting, but she still wished she could have staid home.  
  
Lale, how did you get yourself into this mess? She silently berated herself. One persuasive, handsome man and you find yourself in a carriage to place that you swore you would never go. She sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Terem asked her. He asked her in a way that wasn't patronizing, demanding or overly gentle, which she appreciated.  
  
"Oh, not really.I just still have my doubts about court," she answered, and sighed. Terem flashed one of his dazzling, genuine grins.  
  
"Aw, it isn't that bad. Anyways, even if you don't like the people there, there's always me," he said jokingly, still grinning. He looked at her impishly, and Lale laughed. Suddenly, though, the carriage stopped with a halt, almost sending Lale flying. Terem put out a hand to steady her as the carriage driver cautiously opened the door.  
  
"Sir, madam. There is a woman here by the name of Duchess Lorain, who says she knows you, Highness. Her carriage has broken a wheel and she begs you to give her a ride back to the Relmna-city," he said respectfully to Terem. Terem sighed, and nodded.  
  
"Here, Lale, sit on this side of the carriage. Lorain will need that side." he said, his manner implying that she was very large. Indeed, when she did step into the carriage, she was immense. After briefly acknowledging Terem and Lale, she fell asleep, before the carriage had even begun to move.  
  
Lale found herself in a very awkward position. The carriage seats were not very large, though comfortable, and she found herself almost pressed against Terem. She wouldn't have minded, really, except that, well, Terem was just so alluring. She could smell him, a clean, masculine scent, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, or nearly. She let out a deep breath, almost a sigh.  
  
"So, Lale, tell me more about yourself.I only know what Beryl told me, which was mainly praises," Terem said, softly as not to wake Lorain. Lale turned her head slightly to look at him and found his face almost touching hers.  
  
"Well.there's not really much to tell. I'm 19, I've never been out of the countryside, and I'm used to roaming around and being free-basically I'm a inexperienced, naïve little girl, " she said, laughing a little at just how pathetic it all sounded. Terem, too, smiled.  
  
"I think you underestimate yourself, Lale. You don't seem so naïve," he said, keeping his warm green eyes on her blue eyes. He smiled as she looked at him disbelievingly. "No, really," he continued. "You seem like you know an awful lot. Has anyone ever told you that when you look right into your eyes, it's like you can see into your soul?" he said suddenly, lifting a hand to Lale's cheek. Lale's breathing rate increased as his warm hand touched her. Suddenly, his face was almost touching Lale's. She could feel his breath on her cheek, for sure now.  
  
"No," she told him softly. "No one's ever told me that before." And with that, he gently, slowly, leaned forward, until their lips met lightly in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Lale felt engulfed in warmness, and she basked in it. Just then, with a snort, Lorain jolted awake.  
  
Terem and Lale pulled apart quickly, before Lorain could see them together. An increasingly flushed Lale looked to the left, out her window, while a thoroughly pale Terem looked out his window to the right. Lorain, not noticing anything wrong, proceeded to talk loudly and in detail about a ball she had recently attended. Lale, trying to pretend that nothing had happened, nodded stupidly along to all the foppish woman had to say. She did not cease talking until they reached the city.  
  
***  
  
Lale stood, her trunks in front of her, at the doorway to her bedchamber. She was astonished by the mere size of it all. Para, a round, kindly woman who was to act as maid to Lale during her stay at Court, smiled indulgently.  
  
"Now, now, dear, I know its overwhelming and all, but we've got to get you ready in time for dinner! It is in honor of you, after all!" Para said briskly. Lale reached to open one of her trunks, but Para shook her head. "No, no, you're sister got you a special dress when she found you were coming. I've got strict instructions to make you wear it," She said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
After bathing and being scrubbed thoroughly, after which she had her hair pulled and tugged into the right position, and finally slipping the dress on, Lale was done. She looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror beside her desk, and suppressed a gasp.  
  
Beryl's dress flawlessly accentuated everything about Lale. The pale blue color set off her darker blue eyes perfectly, and her long, wavy black hair contrasted brilliantly with it. Her pale skin seemed to glow. The slim cut showed off Lale's slender body to an advantage, and hugged her ample breasts in a modest yet jaw-dropping way. Para had clipped moonstones into her hair, and the moonstones reflected light and made her look even more dazzling than she had ever felt before.  
  
Para stood over her shoulder, smiling kindly. "You look magnificent. This is a perfect way to be introduced to Dinner, and there will be a ball directly afterwards, so you'll be seen by plenty," Para said. Lale nodded, swallowed, and made her way to the door. As shy pushed aside the curtain to the room, she saw Beryl waiting for her. Beryl looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Lale, you look astounding! Oh, this is simply wonderful! Hurry now, we can't be late!" Beryl squealed happily. Beryl looked better than she had before, too-Beryl had always been rather homely, though not ugly, but she now looked attractive and radiant.  
  
Beryl chattered on until they got to the ball room, where they would be dining and then dancing. Lale made to go in, but Beryl, distraught, held her back.  
  
"No, no, no! Wait for them to announce us!" Beryl hissed. She tapped the herald nearest them on the shoulder and told him their names and ranks. The herald nodded and blew a short tune on his trumpet before announcing them.  
  
"Now, follow me," Beryl said. She led Lale into the room. Lale's eyes grew large as she saw the large throng of people there. She noticed, too, that they had stopped talking and gasped at her. Feeling very self-conscious, she allowed Beryl to pull her gently to the High table, where, as guest of honor, she would be dining.  
  
"Ah, Majesties! Here, I'd like you to meet my dear sister, Lale. Terem, you know Lale. Lale, this is Queen Meliara, and this is King Vidanric." Beryl said Lale curtsied to each in turn. "Now, Lale, I'll be sitting over there, by the door, if you need me," With that, Beryl swept away, leaving Lale all alone with the king, queen, prince and various other high ranking peoples.  
  
Lale looked at Terem for support. He was looking at her in an astounded, awe-struck way. She smiled at him, and he wiped the look off his face and smiled back fully. He looked especially dashing wearing a black and gold tunic and black fancy breeches. She then looked at the queen, a short, lovely woman. She looked between Lale and Terem and smiled knowingly. Lale felt her face grow hot. She felt the need to say something.  
  
"Um, Queen Meliara, it is wonderful to meet you. I've heard all about you," Lale said, a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, call me Mel, please, my title makes me feel old," she said smilingly. Her smile was contagious, and Lale could not help but smile back.  
  
Lale passed the dinner away happily. After the beginning, she felt no awkwardness, although Terem was sitting night next to her, his knee touching hers slightly. She found that the queen and herself had much in common, and she liked King Vidanric a lot, although he remained rather reserved and quiet throughout the meal. As the plates were cleared away, Lale ruefully thought, Well, I survived dinner. Let's hope the ball goes as well.  
  
***A/N: Yay! I finally updated! I like this chapter, though it's not the best ever. Thanks a ton to the reviewers, and keep the reviews coming, as need feedback. I felt like this didn't have enough dialogue, what do you think? Also, isn't Terem a cutie? I'm sorry to the people who didn't want fluff, but wanted action; there'll be more in later chapters. Anyways, I'll update soon, now that I'm in the mood to write! *** 


	3. A Ball and an Heir

Lale stood up from the table, once the Royal Family had risen. Terem, grinning broadly, offered her his arm, witch she accepted with a faux- dainty air and slight smile. The crowd made it over to the dance floor as the minstrels began to play.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Terem asked, still grinning, and bowed. Lale curtsied back and nodded her head in assent. Terem took his hands n hers and the two began to dance. Lale had always prided herself on her dancing; she was graceful about it and she knew it. Terem was a good dancer too-he whirled, dipped, and moved both to the music and her movements. After the dance Lale was out of breath, and Terem was quickly whisked away by his mother. She walked over to the sidelines of the dance floor.  
  
Almost immediately, Lale found herself surrounded by a large throng of young people. Almost all of them tried to introduce themselves at once.  
  
"Hi, I'm Garth," said a smiling, charcoal haired and eyed boy.  
  
"I'm Lukas," said a fair haired boy.  
  
"And I'm Jonathan," said another. The torrent of names flooded her, and she could not help but laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright, enough! Please, not all at once. We'll all get to know each other soon enough, I imagine!" Lale said, smiling.  
  
"Lady Lale, please, would you care to dance?" asked Garth eagerly. A few other boys glared at him.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Lale said, highly amused by all this attention. Back at her home, no one paid her the slightest mind. The other boys moaned, and Lale laughed again. "There will be more than one dance you know!" she said with a wink as Garth swept her away from the crowd of disappointed youths. She knew that their seeming adoration was only about her looks, and knew she certainly didn't look this good most days, but she still was flattered.  
  
Lale's night passed by quickly. She danced with many men, but also was introduced to the ladies of the court. Some were entranced by her, others curious, and one sullen girl named Yvette was clearly jealous. Lale left the room exhilarated, but she didn't get far down the passageway to her room before someone grabbed her shoulder. Lale turned quickly.  
  
It was Terem. He smiled at her, and she at him.  
  
"Lale, will you take a walk with me in the gardens?" He asked, looking intently at her. Lale was torn; it seemed rather improper to walk at night with a young man who she didn't know very well, yet she wanted to, badly. Lale decided that she might as well; it wasn't if she was worried about being disliked or thought indecent. Even if she was, she could always go home.  
  
"Of course. Lead the way," Lale replied. She slipped her arm through his and they walked along silently, until they reached a heavy door at the end of the hall. Terem opened the door and they walked out into a large garden. She stood still, taking in all the beauty, until he pulled her to a secluded meadow on the edge of a lake.  
  
"It's so beautiful out here. It almost is like home," she said softly into the quiet. Terem gently removed his arm from hers and moved so that he could face her. He looked into her eyes earnestly.  
  
"Lale." he said, trailing off. It was as if he had something important to say, but couldn't say it. Lale noticed his discomfort and led him over to a bench she spotted right on the edge of the lake. They sat down, close together. Lale could feel his body heat radiating onto her. She suddenly felt a lump in her throat, and felt the most awkward she had ever felt around Terem. She instinctively looked at him, only to find herself under his gaze, as well. He was looking at her as though sizing her up, but his eyes softened considerably soon after she looked at him.  
  
"Lale.About.you know.Curse it, I'm not good at this. About earlier, in the carriage," he faltered. Lale nodded at him solemnly, eyebrows delicately arched, signaling him to go on. "Well..you're not mad or anything are you?" he asked, clearly tense. His eyes were troubled, and she couldn't help but wonder why he was so upset. Had she acted differently toward him afterward? She couldn't remember. She didn't think so.  
  
"No. not at all. Is there a reason?" she asked, cautiously. At her words, his face brightened considerably. She felt herself smile just at his happy expression, though she still wanted to know what the fuss was about.  
  
"Not really, I just.well, I just didn't want you to feel strange around me afterwards," he said, though Lale had a lurking feeling that that wasn't all he was worried about. Still she didn't press him, but leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. It's all fine," Lale said, but she wondered why she was reassuring him. She felt a prickly sensation, as if something was amiss, but that feeling was swallowed up by ecstasy when Terem kissed her, this time more deeply. She had been kissed before, mainly by some of her flirts who were, by these standards, hicks, but nothing had compared to this. Terem wrapped his arms around her and held her closely.  
  
Lale broke the kiss, though she didn't want it ever to end. "Terem," she gasped. "I've got to go. Para will wonder.and this isn't entirely proper, though I loathe to say it," she said ruefully. Terem just nodded. They rose together, and Terem kissed Lale one last time before she exited through the door from with they had come. Terem remained in the meadow.  
  
He rested his chin on his hand, and sighed. [What now? I shouldn't have gone to get her. I knew what could happen.] he thought unhappily. [I should have listened to Ranas. Well, no time to brood on the past. I've got to do something about now, and quick.] ****  
Meanwhile, Lale was very lost. She had gone back through the door, and followed the passage, but she must have made a wrong turn somewhere, for she did not recognize her surroundings. She found herself in a great hall, with many paintings on the wall. There were large stone pillars, supporting the ceiling, and a few gold gilded chairs. All was silent, except for a quietly gurgling fountain by a large window. Suddenly, she heard a dull thud behind her.  
  
Lale whirled around, panicked. She wasn't so worried that it was someone out to get her or something as much as she was worried it was someone who would tell others that she had a strange habit of wandering about at midnight. People would talk about it, and for all that Lale pretended, she did care. Lale's greatest qualm about herself was that she was very sensitive-and hotheaded, at times, usually at the wrong time.  
  
At first Lale didn't notice anyone. Then Lale heard a polite cough, obviously a cough of one who wants attention. She looked in the direction from which it had come, and saw a young man, a few years older than herself, leaning against a pillar.  
  
Lale noticed immediately that he was wearing all white, so that he did blend in with the pillars well. Had she been a bit better educated in court ways, she also would have known that the all white was a symbol of self confidence, and even contempt for others.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the newcomer, Countess Lale," the man drawled languorously. He had pale blonde hair, pale lashes, and amused grey eyes. He looked quite a bit like King Vidanric, but also like Terem, in his face structure. [They have the same cheekbones,] she thought. [And the same nose.]  
  
"Uh, yes, I am..and forgive my ignorance, but you are.?" she said, as politely as she could.  
  
"Yes, I didn't think you would know me. My name is Prince Jeral, and I am heir to the throne." He said smoothly. [Well,] Lale thought, [that accounts for the likenesses.] 


	4. Lale Fights, Jeral Smiles, Terem Regrets

Lale searched her mind for something appropriate to say. It wasn't everyday one was approached like this, and she had no clue what to do.  
  
"Uhm.I wasn't aware that there was another Prince," Lale said, clumsily.  
  
"Oh, there is. No one likes to mention it, though. They're all ashamed of me," he said, his eyes cruelly amused. Lale was quite startled by his reaction; he was half laughing and seemed slightly hysterical.  
  
"Oh.I see. But." Lale paused, wondering if she should go on with her question.  
  
"Why have they named me heir if they are ashamed?" he asked, and when Lale nodded, slightly, biting her lip, he went on. "Because they have no choice. I am the oldest, and according to Relmna law, I am the rightful ruler. The only way they could strip me of my power is by hard evidence proving a plot against the country, or proof that I am mentally unable to think." He smirked.  
  
"I see.Well, Prince Jeral, I am greatly fatigued and am afraid that I must depart for my bedroom now. Except, I'm a bit lost.if you could be so good as to point me in the direction of the General Suites." she said, looking down. Lale didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit frightened of this prince. No matter what he said, he seemed crazy and seethed with a loosely controlled anger and dangerousness.  
  
He disregarded the question. "So, Lady Lale, you're the latest female to capture my foolish younger brother's heart-just remember that he is not exactly as he seems," he said, as if this was a perfectly normal thing to say. Lale was rather put out-firstly, when had she ever captured his heart? She saw no romance yet, only actions out of lust. And secondly, if it was true that he 'fell in love' often, she felt incredibly used. A little flame of rage began to burn inside Lale.  
  
"Yes, one of the many to snare him. He's seen worse, too," Jeral said, sliding a shockingly improper gaze over Lale's whole body. Then, even more infuriatingly, he licked his lips and leered at her. Lale felt this register and became more outraged than before. Who cared if he was Prince and Heir? How DARE he do something so assuming! Lale stiffened up, and held her head high.  
  
"You watch yourself! I don't care who you are, never speak to me or look at me like that again!" She cried loudly, enraged. She strode towards him-even in her anger careful not to ruin her gown-and slapped him across the face, hard. He looked slightly stunned, and as she drew her hand away he caught it, and held onto her hand in a bone-crunching grip. Lale screamed in pain and tried to push away with her other hand, but he held fast and she could not escape.  
  
"Spirited little devil, aren't you?" he murmured to her, eyes dancing. She did not reply but yanked at his hand. He caught her other wrist quickly, before she could pull away. Lale let out a frustrated cry, but Jeral only smiled and pulled her closer.  
  
"You would do well, I think, to control your anger. You wouldn't want your dirty little secret to get out, now would you?" he said. As Lale stared at him blankly, he pulled her close to him and kissed her fiercely, crushing her mouth and almost toppling her. Lale seized her chance and kneed him in groin hard. As he doubled over in pain and let go of Lale, she ran, fast as she could, to the door.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as she came into familiar quarters. As she turned into her room, a slightly tired looking Para silently helped her remove her gown and put on sleepwear. Once she had finished, she retired to bed. Lale settled down among her downy covers, and promptly fell asleep, still grumbling to herself about people with respect issues.  
  
**  
  
Terem was still wide awake, and sensed he would remain that way for a while. He paced back and forth in his room, berating himself, cursing himself. What ever possessed him to take that stupid dare! No one would think the worse of him, but his pride -always his pride-had gotten away with him. No, he could not handle the pressure of turning down a silly, asinine dare. Now he had to hurt someone, and someone he liked, too. Terem slowly, reluctantly, settled into his bed to try to sleep.  
  
**  
Jeral, too, lied down on his bed. His face still stung from Lale's slap, and his manhood-well, he wouldn't be taking any chances about that, anymore. He felt no shame about what he had done; he wouldn't take it back, exactly, but he would have more..protection.next time. He grinned as he thought of her; he liked his women a little frisky, a little spunky. And she would be his woman. He had no doubt about THAT. 


	5. A Hint, Another Hint, and More Regrets

[A/N: So, so sorry to not update for a while...but I am a procrastinator. Now, to answer a few comments, spoken and otherwise, remember the TITLE....(Nothing Comes Without a Twist). All will be revealed soon enough. I think. Well, enjoy!]  
  
Lale woke to the blissful warmth of her bed, and birds singing merrily outside her window. For a minute she thought she was back home, until she remembered the night before. Her eyes still closed, Lale grimaced and balled her hands into fists. [Oooh, I don't care if he's a prince—he's damn offensive and rude! And I won't stand for him. If he comes near me, I will simply walk away.] She thought firmly. Then she realized the fatal flaw of this plan; rumors would spread like wildfire that something had happened between them, and Lale blushed to think of what people might say.  
  
"Lale, dear, I know you're awake. It's time to get up!" trilled a thoroughly too cheerful Para. Lale allowed her to help her out of bed. Reluctantly, Lale headed for the washroom. She was tired from the night before and truly wished to remain in bed all day—but it wouldn't do to miss her first real day of Court!  
  
After she was thoroughly scrubbed, Para helped her slip on a new dress—this one was a mellow, corn silk hued dress, with frothy lace bunched up at the sleeves, hem, neckline and waist. The effect made her look golden and radiant, when she felt dreary and only half awake. Para also insisted on rubbing some of her special ointment under Lale's eyes; sure enough, the purple bags under her eyes soon faded. Smiling falsely, she made her way to Beryl's apartment, with a little direction from a steward.  
  
Beryl was waiting for her at the door to her rooms. She quickly grasped Lale's arm and began to lead her down a hallway.  
  
"Now, dear, we're going to have breakfast with a few friends of mine and than maybe go for a ride, afterwards," Beryl told her conversationally. "Ooer, wait, you don't have a horse...hmm, we'll need to get you one, and soon, you can't miss out on the races! And you always were such a good rider..."  
  
"Beryl. Stop chattering on. I have a headache," Lale said, irritated.  
  
"Darling! That's enough of that....Gee, someone's a bit of a Grumpy Gus today," Beryl said, mimicking an old servant of theirs who constantly used the phrase, "Grumpy Gus." Her imitation was good enough to make Lale laugh. Their conversation was much lighter as they reached a section of the building that Lale obviously had not been to before. They came to a room that had a door that was a shocking pink color; Beryl reached out a delicate hand and knocked on the wall beside it. Almost immediately, a servant came to answer it.  
  
"Right this way, madams," the servant told them. They came into a bright, sunny room, where a low table was set up. Large, puffy cushions were all around the table, and four people where sitting at them, although they rose when Beryl and Lale entered. Lale recognized one from the ball; Kirsten, she remembered. Lale smiled brightly at the group.  
  
"Hello, you two! We're just waiting for a few more people," Kirsten said. "Oh, Lale, this is Devon," she pointed to a woman beside her, "this is Robin," She pointed to a young man, who smiled broadly at Lale, "and this is Darla," Kirsten gestured at the woman sitting next to Robin. Darla smiled, too, though more wryly.  
  
"So, Lale, how long are you going to be staying here?" Darla asked. Her voice was fluttery and high pitched.  
  
"Well...I'm not quite sure yet," Lale said, looking at her sister with her eyebrows arched.  
  
"Hopefully long enough to better acquaint us," Devon inserted smoothly.  
  
Lale noted that everything about Devon seemed smooth; from her voice to her hair to her skin, even to her smile, she was just, well, smooth.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, dear," Darla said, sweetly enough, but Lale could not seem to ignore that she had injected some kind of hidden poison. Lale flushed. [ Maybe this is some kind of court thing....with hidden meanings. I wonder what they're saying about me. Probably all vicious, cruel things,] she thought heatedly. She decided that she did not like Devon or Darla. Just then, Beryl, who had left to find the others joining them, sailed into the room. Behind her, two young men and one lady followed.  
  
"Sweetheart, this is Gavin, this is Fredulin, and this is Lionelle," Beryl said, gesturing to each in turn. Gavin smiled shyly at her, Fredulin grinned mischievously, and Lionelle dimpled.  
  
"Call me Fred," Fredulin said. Lale smiled and nodded, but her mind was still on Darla. [What are they trying to do here? Whatever it is, I won't fall into their stupid no-good trap. I KNOW they're planning something, you just don't act like that if you aren't!] She thought indignantly. Meanwhile, Beryl had grasped her arm and led her to the table. She ended up situated between Fred and Lionelle, as Beryl wanted to sit with Kirsten. Gavin, too, sat nearby; luckily Devon and Darla were immersed in their own conversation about a certain lady's scandalous dress and did not speak to Lale further.  
  
"So, Lale, what are your plans for today?" Lionelle asked as a first course was placed on the table.  
  
"I'm probably going to be tagging along with Beryl; I haven't made any real plans yet," Lale replied as she reached for an egg dish. Lionelle smiled and nodded as she replied.  
  
"That's how it was for me when I first arrived—trailing on my cousin's skirts, praying for the life of me we wouldn't get separated," She said, eyes twinkling. Lionelle was a very dignified looking woman, so the idea of her hanging onto someone's skirts was rather ridiculous. Lale laughed.  
  
"Lale, you should come to one of the races, Beryl says you're a –cough—excellent rider," Fred said, but his grin said otherwise. It was true, Beryl had known Lale to be a horrid rider, but that was before she left—soon after, Lale had hired a riding instructor so as not to embarrass herself. She was now a very good rider, if she did say so herself, but she decided to keep that to her self. [After all, they won't be expecting it,] she thought fleetingly.  
  
Lale, Lionelle, and Fred passed the meal merrily. Fred had a very articulate sense of humor, and Lionelle was funny in a very dry way. Gavin did not say much, but smiled appreciatively when jokes were told or someone said something remotely witty. The foursome was about to leave when Darla spoke again to Lale.  
  
"So, Lale, of course you've heard of the bets on you," Darla said, a sickly sweet smile plastering her face. [What is she talking about??? Oh, hellfire, she couldn't know about Terem yet, could she??? Plus, it was only a kiss. Okay, maybe more than one kiss but it's not like we did something horrible!] She thought.  
  
"Uhm...I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Lale said carefully, a mask of cool calmness on her face, while she writhed with anticipation within.  
  
"Oh, Terem's"-At this Lale's stomach gave a little jolt-"been dared to—" Darla started, but Beryl interrupted.  
  
"Come, Lale. Now. We are late. VERY LATE," Beryl said meaningfully. Lale nodded dazedly, but she still wanted to know what it was that Darla was talking about. On that VERY frustrating note, Beryl pulled her out of the room, Lionelle, Fred and Gavin close at her heels.  
  
******  
  
Terem was still in his room, and still upset. He had had his breakfast sent to his room, even though his mother had sent word via servants that she was displeased at this. Terem ignored the warning, for he had better things to worry about. [I can't believe I fell for this stupid trap,] he thought again furiously. He sighed. Maybe something, a loophole, anything, would become clear if he thought it over again. He sighed and began to replay the scene in his head.  
  
REPLAY Terem walked into the room, where everyone was laughing merrily. So merrily, in fact, that he himself had smiled. Jeral sat, cuddled close to Darla, with the confident grin of someone who has just cracked a successful joke. Others around the room had begun to stop laughing, and Darla was already busy kissing Jeral's neck. He looked away quickly, sobered by the disgusting sight that it was.  
  
"Ah, my dear brother...We were just discussing you," Jeral said, smirking, causing others to snort derisively. Terem's eyes darkened as he awkwardly stood before them, very out of place. These people were the gossips, the nasties, the sluts. These were not his friends.  
  
"Oh?" Terem replied, forcing himself to speak as coolly as his brother had.  
  
"Yes," Jeral said. "We were just discussing the fact that the last time you were given a dare, you backed out of it," he continued.  
  
"Yes, but--," Terem started, remember the last time. He had been given a dare, a very dangerous dare, to cut a lock of his mother's hair, with a dagger, in the middle of the night. He knew that his mother would wake up, as she was a very light sleeper, and he knew that it would be an assumed attempted murder. Son or no, he would either be put to death of imprisoned for live. Terem sighed and did not finish. He knew the others would just call his reason an excuse. They were already hinting that he was a coward.  
  
"So, we have decided that in order to redeem yourself, you must take another dare," Jeral said, pale eyes glittering.  
  
"Well, it depe—"Terem started, but Jeral cut him off.  
  
"No. No depends. It is bravery, or cowardice, my dear brother," Jeral said in that extremely infuriating way of his. Terem felt his ears go hot and then heard himself say  
  
"Fine. Tell me it, and I will do it." Jeral smiled a cold, deliberate smile when his brother accepted. He began to speak, telling him the whole plan...Terem stood, in terrified disgust, as he listened.  
  
BACK [No, no, no! there is NOTHING there to help me.] Terem thought, extremely chagrined. [I need to think logically here. I think I'll talk to Ranas. And Lale, But this time, I'll have to be more careful to NOT kiss her. It'll just get worse if I do. And I did enjoy those kisses, too] he thought ruefully. 


	6. Whats This? Another Twist, of Course!

[Okay, ya'll. My muse has decided to randomly strike again! This takes place the day after the last chapter took place, about late afternoon. Hope you guys like it!]  
  
"Mistress, someone here to see you," Para said brightly to Lale. Lale had been writing in her diary, a daily pastime that she picked up from Beryl, but she set it aside.  
  
"Okay, bring them in," Lale replied. She stood as Para left the room, and straightened her lavender skirts slightly. Setting a smile on her face, she waited impatiently for Para to return with her visitor. Soon enough, she did return—bringing Terem with her. Lale's smile widened, but Terem looked pale, exhausted, and anxious. Lale quickly sobered. Para quickly took her leave after a fleeting glance between the two.  
  
"Terem—are you okay? Here, sit down," She said, frowning. This did not bode well in her opinion; Terem had seemed like the type to be cheerful and grinning unless true disaster struck. Terem sat heavily on Lale's sofa.  
  
"Lale," he said, his voice thick. Lale sat next to him and watched him intently. He opened his mouth to speak, and then abruptly shut it again. Lale put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Terem, what is it?" She asked, worried. His face softened a little as he looked at her, at which her heart gave—oddly— a little thump. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"I can't—I can't tell you, exactly. All I can say is that we cannot see each other again, not for a while. Please don't ask why, it's for your safety," he said, quelling her reply. She noticed that he put a strange emphasis on the word 'see.' Was he hinting at something?  
  
"Well, at least stay an hour or so now," Lale pleaded, but he shook his head again, more firmly.  
  
"I cannot. Do not speak of this to anyone, Lale, promise me," He said, urgently. Lale was beginning to feel a little upset now. Was this his idea of a cruel joke? Or a rejection??  
  
"I swear, it's not you," He added, noting the look on her face. "Promise me you won't talk to anyone about anything between us, not even the most innocent of details. And promise me that you'll—stay away from Darla—and Jeral," He finished, although he did not expect her to know who Jeral was.  
  
"I- Okay, I promise," said Lale, bemusedly. Terem stood to leave, and began to walk toward the door. When he was almost there, Lale could not help but say, "Wait..."  
  
Terem turned to look at her questioningly. Before Lale knew what she was doing, she was beside Terem, and leaned up for one last kiss...  
  
As the now-familiar tide of warmth spread over her, Terem put his arms around Lale to get her in a better position. For an all too brief moment, Terem was very, very happy. In the next instant, he was shatteringly dismayed as Jeral strode into Lale's chamber.  
  
He quickly pulled away from Lale, who seemed just as distraught by the sight of Jeral. He quickly opened his mouth to make an excuse, but shut it again when he realized that anything he said would sound very, very asinine. Lale, he noticed dimly, was getting very red now that she saw that Jeral was here. Was it embarrassment, or anger? Possibly a combination of both... Jeral smirked, but Terem could see that he was surprised.  
  
"Ooh, am I interrupting something?" Jeral asked amusedly.  
  
"No, not at all," Lale replied sarcastically. Jeral strode over to the sofa as she spoke, and without an invitation to do so, he laid out on it, stretching languorously so that about three inches of pale, lean stomach showed. Lale's mouth opened slightly, but not in shock, in anger. Terem watched this exchange in bemusement—how did they know each other?  
  
"Oh, good. Carry on, then," he said insolently to them. Lale made a movement to go to Jeral and presumably hurt him in any and everyway possible, but Terem grabbed her wrist quickly to halt her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Terem, her face a mask of cold fury. Her eyes blazed a clear message—"Let Me Go Now," but he did not release her. She drew one shuddering breath, exhaled, and stopped fighting.  
  
[A/N: Okay, now I will go completely random on you and put it in Terem's POV. Just because its fun :-D sorry if its infuriating...plus its about 1:30 in the morning right now so I cant really think right. So I may end up deleting this. Anyways, here goes..]  
  
I let go of Lale's arm carefully, once I was sure she wouldn't do anything. As much as I would have liked to do something to Jeral myself, I knew what would happen...Heir, other prince, fight...it wouldn't take a whole lot of effort to convince everyone that I was the guilty party.  
  
"Learn to knock," Lale said to him delicately, her tone laced with poison. What was she playing at, though? Did she really intend to be rude to the heir? That could have dire consequences. Jeral had a wicked temper.  
  
"Lale—Lale, don't," I whispered to her under my breath so only she could hear. She shot a quelling glare at me. Jeral continued to smirk, and stretched out further.  
  
"Always the courteous one, young Lale is," Jeral remarked. "Now, Terem, I think you've have your fun. It's time for you to leave, now." Jeral said. No, this was a bad idea. Lale had no idea how to act in front of my brother! What if she tried to hurt him?  
  
"No," I began, but suddenly my mouth was shut and wouldn't open. My feet began moving of their own accord, straight out the door. As I gaped in astonishment, two things hit me—  
  
Jeral was a mage—how was this going to fit in with his plan?  
  
And—  
  
What if he—seduced Lale???  
  
[a/n: Okay on that extremely frustrationg note I will leave you...please review and please tell me if you think I should continue in a POV or third person....thank yo! Hope you liked it...evn though I think it sucks a little...oh well.] 


	7. A Blackout, A Conversation, And a Tradge...

"So, my dear...Here we are, together, alone," Jeral said, smiling. Lale fought to stop trembling. Instead she put a disgusted expression on her face and stood more confidently.  
  
"Actually, I find you...completely repulsive," She said disdainfully. "I'm afraid you have to leave, now. I'm busy."  
  
"Oh?" Jeral said, raising one perfectly arched pale blonde eyebrow, "I disagree," Lale opened her mouth to call for Para to come and help her, though gods knew what Para,--sweet, chubby Para—could do. "And don't think of calling for your maid...she is quite, err, occupied at the moment." His wicked grin told her all she needed to know—Para was hurt, and most likely badly.  
  
"What have you done to Para?? And what did you do to Terem, you horrid old Sorcerer!" Lale screamed, red in the face. Jeral glided liquidly over to Lale as she bellowed, and placed a cool, dry finger to her lips, eyes gleaming.  
  
"Hush, hush, little Lale. Don't worry, sweetling, Jeral is here," he cooed, smiling maliciously. He slipped his finger away, and quickly, before Lale could realize what he was going to do, placed his lips upon hers.  
  
The world seemed to stop for a second. Lale was dimly aware of her blood rushing and roaring in her ears. His lips were quite as cool and dry as his finger had been, and tasted faintly, oddly, of blueberries.  
  
The everything went black, and Lale slipped blissfully into unconsciousness.  
  
*-*-  
  
Terem strode angrily into his friend and mentor's room. It was brightly lit, as usual. A cheery fire burned in the hearth, sending flickers of light across gold painted walls and rich tapestries. Terem noticed that it was dark out—a lovely kind of dark, he thought wistfully. A dark with stars and bright moonlight—a darkness made for lovers. He then remembered his purpose for coming here, and hollered.  
  
"Ranas!!" he bellowed. Ranas stepped mildly into the room. He was a middle aged man, Terem's philosophy teacher. Snow white hair crowned his balding head, his skin a golden tan, and his eyes a deep brown. He was short, but not stocky. He wore eyeglasses, which were extremely expensive for the man, but a much needed necessity.  
  
"Yes, Terem," Ranas answered quietly. He motioned for Terem to sit down on an overstuffed red velvet chair that had seen better days. Terem sat as Ranas turned to a large cabinet and pulled out a platter of pastries and fruit. He plucked a pastry for himself—a sweet one, at the core of which was fig—and offered it to Terem before speaking again.  
  
"Now, Terem, tell me what is bothering you."  
  
Terem took a slice of honey cake, and, between bites, related all that had happened in Lale's room. Ranas waited, thoughtfully tugging at his chin, until he was completely done. Finally, as Terem was licking honey off this fingers, he spoke.  
  
"You know what you must do, Terem."  
  
"I do?" Terem said in bewilderment. Ranas leaned forward, his face sincere.  
  
"You must LEAVE, Terem. Leave, and only come back when I deem it safe. Go to one of your fathers' remote estates or something. Just get out of here, and quickly!" he said.  
  
"But-But-I cant do that!" Terem exclaimed, appalled.  
  
"Why ever not?" Ranas asked, steely.  
  
"Because-Because-Well, my honor for one," Ranas snorted derisively, "plus, well, Lale, and I need to stop Jeral, and Lale might need me! I mean, she could be hurt right now!" Terem exclaimed frantically.  
  
"Terem. First of all, there is nothing we can do NOW, for sure. I will bet you my whole estate and a honey cake that the door to Lale's room is warded by magic. Secondly, I will watch Jeral carefully and report to you, oh brave one. Thirdly, Lale-Well, she isn't staying permanently, anyways—we can convince her to leave, or something. But Terem, the important thing is that you mustn't do what Jeral wants you to! You would KILL Lale's SOUL, for god's sake!" Ranas cried.  
  
"I cant leave," Terem whispered, his eyes locked on Ranas. "I cant leave her to face this all by herself."  
  
"Do you love her?" Ranas asked, carefully. Terem considered for a moment, and then slowly shook his head.  
  
"No. Not yet. I barely know her, now. But I believe I could grow to love her very easily. And she is a good person and...Goddamnit! JERAL will steal her soul even if I don't! I Cant DO that to her, don't you SEE?" Terem rose, angry at his teacher's unbelievable reaction. He COULDN'T leave! He COULDN'T!  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Lale moaned at the pain in her head as she woke. She ached all over, as if she had been slammed against a wall. Then she suddenly realized what had happened th night before—she had blacked out, but what had happened afterwards? What had he done to her? "Ah, dearest, you are awake," Jeral murmured. Lale froze. She opened her eyes to find Jeral leaning over her, smiling at her fondly.  
  
"What—What happened?" Lale asked, blearily. She didn't realize until after she said it that he was the worst possible person to ask.  
  
"Why, my dear, do not you remember last night?" He asked, in mock sorrow. She slowly shook her head, dreading what the answer would be. Had he—hurt her? Worse—raped her? She shook her head more vigorously, and he smiled languidly at her. He reached out a finger and traced the outline of her lips tenderly. Lale watched his finger, repelled. She tried to raise her hand to brush his hand away, and to her horror, found she could not move her body.  
  
Jeral leaned close to her, so close, she could feel his breath on her face, and through her parted lips. His hand snaked to her cheek, rubbing the soft skin tenderly.  
  
"Why, my dear," he said, sensuously, softly. Lale could feel each word on her cheek, her mouth, her soul, and she dreaded his next words. She closed her eyes tightly as he continued, "Last night...you agreed to marry me."  
  
[A/N: Muahahahahahah! I am evil, aren't I. You probably weren't expecting THAT! Well, maybe, I dunno. But sorry for not updating in so long—life has been crazy, plus my muse ran away from home for a few weeks. So, RnR! And Enjoy!!]  
  
xx Aeriel Ravenna 


	8. Poor Lale, Bad Jeral!

[I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. But, my muses ditched me. Also, I kind of forgot about this story—and the cliffhanger I left you with. So, here is my compensation. Thank you to my reviewer **SilverTears15** for reminding me!]

"Wha-what?" asked Lale, dumbstruck. _I must be going deaf_, she thought stupidly. _He can't have just said what I think he just said._

"Oh, quite, dearest," said Jeral smoothly. "You know what I said. I didn't stutter, did I?" he said eyebrows arched. Lale shook her head, terrified of what he might do to her.

"Of course not," Jeral whispered, his face close to hers. "Of course not, my sweet." He kissed her in a way that might have been called gentle, except for the malicious glint in his eyes. Lale shuddered beneath his touch.

Terem strode heavily across Ranas' room. He was frustrated and barely containing himself.

"Ranas, its been three days. Whenever I call for her, Jeral is always there to tell me that she's busy. What is he **doing** to her?!?" Terem asked, balling his hands into fists.

Ranas shook his head silently. He had no answer for the boy, and Terem would not listen to petty consolation. Ranas' attempts to make him leave the palace were also unheeded. _Terem is a good boy_, Ranas thought, _but far too rash. Maybe we should give him a lesson on it, hey?_ Terem stopped pacing abruptly.

"Wait…Ranas, I've got it. We need to lure Jeral away from Lale's room. We knew that. We cant do that. He wouldn't obey us. But, what if…my parents asked for him? To discuss some kind of kingly duty or whatnot?" Terem said. Ranas opened his moth to speak, but closed it. Finally, he said,

"Terem, I don't think you should involve your parents in this. There is too much risk—"

"Well, I wont tell that _why_. Ranas, this is the best we've got! Come on. I'm going to do it," Terem aid firmly. Ranas shook his head once again, and Terem left without another word.

"Wait!" Ranas called, too late. "What are you going to tell them when they figure out tat is YOU who got her into this mess?" he said into the silence. Unsurprisingly, no one answered.

"Mother, Father," Terem said as he bowed. "I beg of you a boon."

"What, dear? You have only to ask." Meliara said fondly, smiling at her young son. He reminded her so much of her brother.

Terem took a deep breath. "What I ask of you, I cannot exoplain yet. But I will, eventually" He added hastily. "I only ask that you send word to Jeral that you must see him, alone. On account of some kind of kingly duties. If you could possibly, please try to keep him occupied until, oh, about second green."

Meliara looked at her husband, he frowned, then inclined his head slightly. "Well, my son," he said. "This we will do for you. But, we do expect a full explanation, as soon as possible. As luck may have it, I have need to speak to him about our border provinces," Vidanric said, more to himself than to Terem. Terem let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Thank you, father. Please summon him immediately." Terem said.

Terem rapped on Lale's door impatiently. After a few perilous moments, during which Terem held his breath, Lale opened the door. She was pale, and looked tired. There were tears in her eyes that she seemed to be holding in, and she looked utterly without hope. Lale drew him in hurriedly.

Once he was inside her room, Lale pressed herself against his chest. Terem, slightly bemusedly, wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into him. After about ten minutes of her continued sobs, her breathing slowed and her tears abated slightly. Terem gently lifted her face up and wiped her tears.

"Lale, its going to be all right. I'll get him for what he's done to you." He said fiercely. Lale silently shuddered and another tear slipped down her cheek. _She looks so, well, vulnerable_, Terem thought. Almost unconsciously, he stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"Lale, I know this is hard for you, but you need to tell me what he's done to you. I can't help you if I don't know. Just tell me what he's done, everything, so I can help you," he coaxed.

"He—He—" Lale began, shuddering violently. With another reassuring stroke from Terem, she continued. "He's done magic on me. So I cant walk to scream or talk when he doesn't want me to. If im insolent, he makes me—makes me double over with pain and then—then, he makes me…beg his pardon. With a..favor," Lale said, blushing. "He's hurt Para—I don't know if she's even alive anymore.  And—oh, Terem! He's made me his wife." Terem stood stunned. Lale carried on, words spurting out of her mouth fast and barely understandable. "He made a priest come in and wed us—said we wanted to elope. And then he—he made me—we" she trailed off, a tear slipping again down her cheek, and looked away. Terem still shocked, gently set her down on her bed. He touched her cheek gently.

"Lale—Lale, are you—okay? Did he hurt you when--you know.." Terem said, softly. Lale closed her eyes tightly, and didn't reply. Terem, taking her answer for a yes, leaned down to her and whispered, "Don't worry Lale. **I** will never hurt you."  He gently kissed her, tentatively. Lale let herself kiss him back and as he deepened the kiss she thought to herself, sorrowfully, _That's__ the problem, Terem. He didn't hurt me._


End file.
